Enter the Verizon Guy
by Mystic8668
Summary: Mulder and Doggett have a little adventure.


Disclaimer: The Characters are not mine. I can dream though can't I?  
  
Special Agent John Doggett is contently sitting at Agent Mulder's desk reading a magazine.  
  
He looked out the window, down the hallway, and out the window again to make sure no one could see him then scratched his butt. Then began reading his magazine once more which is Teen People. Agent Mulder enters the room and looked at Doggett.  
  
Mulder: "Doggett why are you at my desk?"  
  
Doggett: "Well, I needed a place where I could get some 'me' time. Where I could scratch, scratch uh through this magazine and look for leads, yeah that's it."  
  
Doggett cautiously wiped his 'treasure' under Mulder's desk, while Mulder was looking at a case file.  
  
All of the sudden Krycek walked in the room but only Mulder could see him.  
  
Krycek: Something "special" is happening, but do these two FBI Agents realize just what it is?   
  
Mulder: How did you get in here!?  
  
Doggett: I just kind of walked in, you know it's quite a newfangled idea. All of us "special" people can do it.  
  
Krycek just stands and makes faces at Mulder knowing he can't do anything about it.  
  
Mulder: Why I oughtta...  
  
Doggett: Don't hurt me! Please! I'm "special". That's why I say hello ma'am I'm *Special* Agent Doggett. hehe I bet you wish you were "special" don't you Mulder.   
  
Mulder: Doggett don't you understand! I'm not talking to you. It's Krycek!  
  
Doggett looks around confused.  
  
Doggett: "I'm just going to sit here and look around confused."  
  
Krycek giggled and then disappeared.  
  
Mulder: "Curses he's gone!"  
  
Doggett: Yes I'm sure he was here in the first place two. You know what Agent Mulder. I think you're "special" too. Not "special" like me, but "special", "special in your own "special" way!  
  
Mulder just stared at him.  
  
Mulder and Doggett freeze and out attention is pointed to a one Special Agent Dana Scully sitting in a chair, sipping a Pepsi.  
  
Scully: Strangeness is all around today. You will ask many questions like, hey doesn't Scully remind you of the Twilight Zone Guy? Well, I can answer your question. I am his daughter! The legacy lives on. Or why Pepsi is for those who think young? What about people who think old? Are they not allowed to become one with the Pepsi? Must they live with Coke? I don't know, I really don't.  
  
Mulder and Doggett unfreeze and attention is pointed back to them once more, now they've been teleported.  
  
Scully: "Yes, teleported to the uh magical teleportation place. Where is it again? LINE!"  
  
Somebody yells a party!  
  
Scully: "Yes, teleported to a party. the largest party of the year. Everyone is there music icons and actors mingle together. How Mulder and Doggett managed to get there I don't know."  
  
Mulder and Doggett look around confused noticing they've been teleported.  
  
Doggett: "Wow, Mulder did you notice we have been teleported?"  
  
Mulder: "The award goes to Doggy for stating thew obvious!"  
  
Doggett: "Hmm Doggy I like that."  
  
Mulder and Doggett wander around the party. Mulder noticed billie Joe Armstrong from Green Day and starting jumping up and down with excitement.  
  
Scully: Mulder is excited. Why you ask? Because Billie Joe Armstrong is the greatest.   
  
Out of nowhere Mulder pulled a copy of Shenanigans out of the air.  
  
Mulder: "Pulled some string with C Man you see. (C Man Is Chris Carter.)  
  
Scully: "Mulder ran over to him like a child running to their Christmas tree on Christmas morning, and got his autograph."  
  
Mulder: "Wow, I feel like a kid on Christmas morning."  
  
Scully: "Hey I just said that! That was my line don't copy it!"  
  
Mulder: "Lies lies lies! They're all lies Scully! Don't you see trust no one!"  
  
Scully: "What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
Mulder's eyes got startlying large, "EVERYTHING."  
  
Scully: "Uh huh right. Mulder and the narrator then stopped fighting and Mulder quit talking to her." Scully said then stuck out her tongue.  
  
Mulder glared then did as he was told.   
  
Scully: "The Verizon guy and Britney Spears walked by."  
  
Verizon Guy: "Can you hear me now?" he said talking into a tin can.  
  
Britney Spears: "Heh heh yeah!" Said into the other end.  
  
Verizon Guy: "Excellant err I mean good."  
  
Scully: "While the two walk by Mulder and Doggett a strange voice starts to boom through the air while they give him the peace sign."  
  
Voice: "Get Verizon, uh, because it is sooo much better then Sprint. Our guy, the Verizon guy, is a lot more cooler then their Sprint Guy. We'll give you some skittles.(skittles fall to the ground hitting people from nowhere)  
  
Mulder is sitting in a chair that says David on the back drinking some coke. Then, notices we're looking at him and goes back to the scene.  
  
Scully: "I guess Mulder doesn't think young since he was drinking the Coke."  
  
People are screaming because it's raining skittles, and hiding under tables.  
  
Little Kids: An X-Files an X-file!  
  
Mulder: "An X-File? Where?" He says looking directly at the camera.  
  
Little Kids: "Right there!"  
  
Doggett: "Wow, you're right. Let us get our our handy dandy notepad!"  
  
Scully: "They draw a picture of the X-File of the Mysterious voice and raining skittles."  
  
Mulder: "Good job everybody!"  
  
Voice: "Excuse me, but I was still rambling and you interrupted me."  
  
Mulder: "Sorry." Then he walked to the corner and began to cry.  
  
Voice: "Back to me wonderful me. I'm great. I'm done now, go back to your tiny lives that are nowhere near as great as mine, because I'm great."  
  
Mulder stopped crying.  
  
Mulder: "A bit narcissistic now aren't we? Let's go investigate Scully!"  
  
Scully comes from off stage where she was talking into a microphone by Chris Carter.   
  
Scully: "Ok let's go, Doggett will have fun without us."  
  
Voice: "Since the narrator left I will finish the story! Doggett contently joined the Verizon guy and Britney Spears so there were three tin cans."  
  
Verizon Guy: "Can you hear me now?"  
  
Britney Spears: "Tee hee, yep. End guy can you hear us?"  
  
Doggett: "Yeah! Party on!"  
  
Verizon Guy: "Excellant, wait I meant good."  
  
Voice: "Didn't that excellant sound a lot like Homer's boss from the Simpson's or was that just me?"  
  
THE END  
  
I finally wrote another story YAY for me!  
  
Email me or something it is a good thing. My email box gets lonely when I don't get reviews.  
  
So you people who liked or hated the story leave me a review. If it's a flame make me cry. heh heh 


End file.
